1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mouse pad having a support member associated with the mouse pad and which extends from the mouse pad to provide support for the user's wrist and arm. The integrated mouse pad and support member is configured so as to be attachable to a chair in which the user sits when using the mouse pad while operating a computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is growing concern about the need for comfortable positioning of the wrist and arm of a user of a keyboard for inputting text and data to a computer. Operators of the computer also use a mouse to input commands to the computer. Manipulation of the mouse requires the use of both wrist and arm movements. The mouse is placed on a mouse pad which is positioned near the keyboard and the user must often perform many mouse operations during a given day of using the computer, each operation requiring that the mouse be grasped, moved, and clicked. These operations currently must be performed without adequate support for the wrist and arm of the user, resulting in muscle and tendon strain which can lead to discomfort or even permanent injury.